


Shifting Realities

by TerryAnne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Developing Friendships, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Good Draco Malfoy, Jealous Draco Malfoy, Light-Hearted, Male-Female Friendship, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Pining Draco Malfoy, Protective Draco Malfoy, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerryAnne/pseuds/TerryAnne
Summary: A book of oneshots written about and for content creator Kourtney Mac on TikTok
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)





	Shifting Realities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of one-shots based on the adventures of TikTok shifter @kortcrux111. Don't worry, I asked her permission! Featuring Draco and many of the other characters in the HP universe, more specifically, Kourtney's DR.

You know, you'd think that a class filled with transfiguration magic would be more engaging. But hey, at the end of the day, classes are classes.

Kourtney sat slumped in her seat, half-listening to the dronings of McGonagall standing in front of her. Draco sat a bit to her right, and Ron to her left, next to a couple of his friends. She genuinely did try to pay attention, but she couldn't keep her mind from drifting elsewhere...

A balled-up paper hit her face.

She jolted suddenly, immediately whipping her head towards the general direction that the paper came from. A tuft of ginger hair caught her eyes, and she immediately guessed the culprit.

"What, Ron?" She said, giving him an unimpressed look.

Ron turned to her, looking confused and a touch defensive, before glancing around and spotting the fallen paper on Kourtney's desk.

"It wasn't me." He said, as if that was obvious.

Kourtney looked him up and down for a moment, a bit skeptical, before smiling slightly. With apparent disbelief colored by gentle amusement, Kourtney rolled her eyes, turning back to pay closer attention to the lecture.

"By the way," Ron whispered, drawing her attention again, "you look really nice today."

Kourtney turned her head back to him, a pleasantly surprised look on her face. She smiled a bit suspiciously at him for a moment, before realizing he meant it as a genuine, harmless compliment.

"Thanks."

He smiled, "Yeah,"

Draco, who had been carefully listening the whole time, sneered to himself a bit. Subtly, trying not to draw attention to his bubbling jealousy, she shot Ron a withering glare, which Kourtney fortunately missed. Ron mostly ignored him, though Draco couldn't help but feel a touch of satisfaction when neither Ron nor Kourtney spoke to each other again for the rest of class.

As the day went on, Draco kept a close eye on Ron and Kourtney. She was, as always, just as friendly as him as she was with anyone else she considered to be her friend, but it wasn't Kourt that he was worried about. He couldn't help but feel a bit of relief when his group decided to head back to the Slytherin commons to relax and work on some homework.

Eventually, as was the norm in their group of friends, Kourtney and Draco ended up in her bedchamber. Kourtney sat with him on her bed, reading a book, while he sat quietly, stewing over the compliment that Ron gave her earlier that day.

"I don't want you to be friends with Weasley anymore."

Kourtney looked up from her book, a bit of irritation in her eyes at being interrupted from reading. In a few quick movements, she marked her page and shut the book, setting it beside her.

"Why would I do that?"

Draco turned to face her, his face stuck in a glower.

And they began to argue.

The arguing wasn't particularly harsh or angry at first, but it quickly grew more and more heated as Draco tried to hide his jealousy, and Kourtney tried to decipher his logic. Blaise sat in the common room, doing his best not to listen in, but the shouting was so loud he could hear it from there. He chuckled to himself a bit, turning back to his homework.

"I want you to stay away from Weasley." Draco's voice had a tone of finality that, frankly, pissed Kourtney off at that moment.

"That's not your decision to make." She shot back, meeting his eyes with a stubborn match to his finality.

Draco snarled a bit, looking away with what Kourtney recognized was genuine frustration and anger. She softened her gaze by a tiny fraction, her eyes widening with confusion and incredulity.

"Why are you so upset? Ron didn't mean anything by it, he was being nice."

Draco met her eyes again, and she suddenly noticed that jealousy was twisting his fair features.

"I see the way he looks at you." He said lowly, his voice so frustrated it was almost a growl. "I don't want anyone looking at you like that besides me."

Kourtney stopped, narrowing her eyes as her heart rate sped up an imperceptible amount.

"Are you jealous?" She asked, an amusedly shocked tone in her voice.

A pause.

"Please. I'm not jealous." 

Kourtney shot him a pointed look. Draco looked away with a grimace before turning back to her.

"Fine. A little."

Kourtney smiled a bit to herself, forcing a smile from her face as her heart sang in her chest. It took everything in her to stop herself from grinning like a maniac.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd ask Weasley to stop hanging all over you."

Kourtney rolled her eyes with another small smile. Draco seemed eager to drop the subject, and the tension in the air quickly dissipated.

It wasn't until a little bit later that Kourtney and Draco left her room, and Blaise and Pansy sparing them cursory glances. Kourtney took a spot next to her housemates, planting herself next to Blaise, while Draco walked off towards the boys' rooms, disappearing from sight.

Blaise turned to Kourtney as soon as he realized Draco was out of sight, shooting her a knowing smirk.

"What, Blaise?" She asked, not unkindly.

"Nothing." He replied, a false sense of nonchalance thinly veiling his amusement. "I just didn't take Draco for the jealous type."

"Me either," She replied, not sensing his tone.

Then, with undue certainty, and an almost inflated sense of confidence, he said, "I told you so."

"You tell me nothing?!"

Blaise continued as if he hadn't heard.

"I don't know what it is about you, but I've never seen him act this way." 

Kourtney was visibly confused. She couldn't understand what he was trying to say.

"What? Yell at me? That's a pretty usual thing."

"Yelling at someone because you're mad at them and because you care about them are two very different things."

Kourtney paused for a moment, finally beginning to understand what Blaise was saying. Then, when the implications of his final statement really sunk in, and with a final smile, she turned back to her book.


End file.
